Atla-El
Atla-El is a genetic experiment created by Jor-El. He has all of Superman's powers and more... He could kill Superman any day! He works for Lex Luthor and would never think of betraying him. For now at least... History Creation 3 years before Kal-El was born, Jor-el decided he wanted a son. So he decided to make one with science. He used DNA taken from various members of the House of El, not including Zor-El! Over a nine month period the clone grew and grew. After nine months the clone was complete. It was already a teenager by the time it was complete and was very muscular. It had black hair and with a white stripe on the left and he had blue eyes. Jor-El decided to call him Atla-El. But when a group of criminals tried to steal the experiment, a canister of chemicals smashed and the gas made his white stripe disappear. Jor-El realised the danger of keeping Atla-El on Krypton and cryogenically froze him. He put the frozen Atla-El into a rocket which he fired into space. The rocket flew through space until it hit a wormhole and was shot 5 years and 4 months into the future where it hit the ship containing Kal-El. De-freezing After hitting Kal-El's ship Atla-El's ship got jammed on. But when they hit Earth's atmosphere the sheer force seperated them again. Atla-El's ship landed in the garden of Lionel Luthor, who put it in storage. Years later Lex Luthor discovered it. Mistaking it for a Superman clone (due to the similarities) he had a team of scientists de-freeze it. Meanwhile Superman was celebrating his three-year wedding anniversary. When Atla-El was de-frozen he was put into a kryptonite-laced cell in the basement of the LuthorCorp building. When he wasn't affected Lex realised it wasn't a Superman clone. Lex had him put through a number of tests. In the end Lex convinced Atla-El into working for him. Atla-El VS Kal-El Atla-El is ordered to steal a diamond from the Metropolis museum. So he blows a big chunk out of the museum wall. The guards shoot at him but the bullets implode without any damage done to Atla-El. He shoots lasers from his eyes at a glass case and hovers up to it. He puts his hand through the hole and grabs a red/blue diamond. Suddenly he's hit in the back by an unknown enemy. He turns around to see Superman. The two start fighting, all over the city buildings are badly damaged, roads are smashed and cars are destroyed. Atla-El manages to distract Superman with a collapsing bridge while he takes the diamond to Lex. Atla-El then goes to his private quarters. He picks up a metal box found frozen with him. "Now to see what's inside!" He opens it to find a perfectly carved crystal inside. As soon as he touches it, he disappears in a flash of light. the Fortress of Darkness Atla-El finds himself standing on top of the Fortress of Solitude. "Stupid crystal!" Atla-El threw the crystal, because of his super strength it went on for miles. Suddenly he sees ice rising from the ground. He flies over to see a red version of the Fortress of Solitude. He enters it and a voice echoes, "Atla-El! You have betrayed the House of El! For that you must die!" Atla-El smashes a bright blue crystal and the voice fades away. "I control the fortress now!" Atla-El returned to Metropolis and took Lex to the Fortress. "It is my Fortress, and your defence, Master!" Lex started to stay at the Fortress for most of his time. Atla-El VS Brainiac When Atla-El destroys a volcano on an undiscovered island using his heat vision, he discovered it was extinct. And inside was a giant, metal skull. He flew over to it and accidentally reactivated it. Several robot tentacles grab Atla-El and pull him inside. He is seated and wired into a high-tech throne at the far end. "Why have you re-activated me and my ship?" "It was an accident!" Atla-El shoots a blue beam from his eyes which freezes the tentacles. Then he smashes the ice, destroying the tentacles as well. This angered Brainiac, who activates a laser which shoots a beam at Atla-El... As the smoke clears Atla-El jumps out of the giant dent and rips a bunch of wires. Brainiac then hacks into the military network and downloads a virus into it. Atla-El punched Brainiac's chest and the blast causes him to shut down. Atla-El used his electric powers to terminate the virus. Atla-El emerges from the ship to find an army of giant robot crabs. Using quite a few of his powers, Atla-El destroys the army. Suddenly the ship shoots into the sky. Because of the rush Alta-El got from saving the entire military network, (so Lex himself could hack it!) he decides to do nothing but good. So he rearranges the crystals in the Fortress of Darkness so it reverts back to its original state with Jor-El in control. The Fortress turns white and blasts into space, with its own atmosphere and gravitational pull. Project 8160 After stopping a bank robbery, Atla-El is confronted by General Goakowski. The general takes him to a helicopter, the general says that they are going to their base in the Bermuda Triangle. The helicopter lands on a large metal boat floating in the Bermuda Triangle. Alta-El is lead to a large metal room with a ring about 10 metres wide at the centre. The general tells Atla-El to step in the ring. When he does a large glass cylinder traps him. Then with a flash of light he finds himself in a glass cylinder, but in a different room. A man walks up to him and tells him he is in the Project 8160 base. Over the next month or so Atla-El went through serious training to fully control his powers. In his spare-time he made costumes, thousands of them, (well he can't stay in skin tight, black shorts and shirt forever!) until one day he found one he actually liked. One day another superhero doing training went up to Atla-El and asked if he would help him escape. The man turned out to have electrical powers. The two blasted through the wall of the training room and made their way to the teleportation ring. But when they got their General Goakowski had deactivated it. So Atla-El generated a forcefield around himself and the other hero. Then they smash through the wall, like a bowling ball, to find the base is in orbit of the Earth. They fly down to Earth in the force field and when they arrive the other hero runs as fast as he can to hide from the military. the Phantom Zone While fighting Bizarro, Atla-El is caught in a rupture in the fabric of space. He is sucked into the Phantom Zone. While there he kills phantoms who torment the villages and colonies. One day a cloaked woman confronted Atla-El, claiming to be a second genetic experiment created by Jor-El. She takes him to the Gateway. A beam of light shoots from the sky and surrounds Atla-El. Then Jor-El's voice is heard, he says that Atla-El must not leave. But Atla-El's supreme power manages to terminate the light, which is actually a force field. Suddenly a perfectly carved cylinder made of stone rises from the ground. It's about a metre high and has the House of El crest carved into the top. The crest glows and the Gateway opens. Atla-El tries to convince the woman to go with him, but she refuses so Atla-El steps through. He finds himself in what used to be the Fortress of Darkness. Then Atla-El indicates that it is called the Fortress of Krypton. Joining the Justice League of America After an impressive victory over Lex Luthor, Atla-El was confronted by Superman. He was offered a position in the Justice League of America, but refuses. Then he was confronted by Wonder Woman in the Amazon after defeating the Joker who was trying to steal a totem from a temple. Once again, he refused! Then while flying through the solar system, Atla-El was again confronted by Superman. This time he gave in. And, since his second costume was ripped, he designed a completely new one. It had the same colour scheme and insignia, but the rest was reasonably different. Engagement and Marriage Two years after meeting Martha Moore, Atla-El proposed to her. They were to be married in three months, but something was irritating Martha. She wanted to get married but felt she couldn't. For the next month and a half Atla-El continued to fight crime and Martha continued to be a reporter. But on the day of the wedding everything went topsy-turvy. Atla-El stopped a bank robbery and a plot by Bizarro to kill Superman, but was gassed just after, which is strange considering he's immune to gas. He wakes up in a plain white room, no doors or windows, not anything. Suddenly a trap door opens in the ceiling and a large robot with chainsaw hands falls through. Atla-El asks where he is and a TV screen emerges from the robot's chest. It turns on and shows the familiar face of Lex Luthor. Lex answers and says that he is in the very bowels of the LuthorCorp basement, then he commands the robot to attack. Atla-El punches the screen which causes it to smash to pieces. He then uses his heat vision to melt its head. Then he screams on a sonic pitch causing chunks of it to fly backwards. The robot deactivates and Atla-El absorbs the electricity from the robot's power cell. He then shoots it in all directions. All the power causes the computer system to malfunction and the trap door opens. Atla-El flies out and shoots through the side of the LuthorCorp building. He arrives at the wedding two hours late. Everyone is gone, except for Martha who is crying at the altar. Atla-El explains what happens and she slaps him for fighting crime on their wedding day. She storms out as Atla-El shoots through the stained glass window and flies into space. He stops just outside Earth's atmosphere and lets himself fall. He's about a hundred feet of the ground when Superman grabs his arm. Superman says that it's not his time to die yet. Death of an Icon When a space pod hits the Earth Atla-El and James Jett go to find out what's inside. The two discover a computer inside, so they take it to the JLA satellite base for analysis. In less than a week the computer had already developed a humanoid shape and walking capabilities. The computer started walking and as it explored the base it started evolving more and more from the objects around him. When the alarms go off, Atla-El confronts the artificial intelligence. It calls itself the Archive Brain. It scans Atla-El and its body melts to the ground. The Archive Brain is just a pool of melted metal, when suddenly it reforms into a metal look-a-like of Atla-El. The Archive Brain has no circuits at all, not even computer chips, just completely movable metal. Suddenly its arm turns into a spear and it stabs Atla-El. But the metal just dents. Then the Archive Brain scans him again. It tries stabbing him but only penetrates it a tiny bit. It does the same a third time and it goes right through his stomach. The Archive Brain disconnects the spear from its body and Atla-El collapses. Five minutes later the Archive Brain is jettisoned into space by Wonder woman. Superman arrives to find the dead body of Atla-El. A week later Atla-El is buried in Metropolis park with a metal House of El crest on top. All across the world people are mourning over his death. But someday a new hero will rise up and take his place! Wayne Industries It's been 3 and a half months since Atla-El died and the streets are almost deserted. A limousine pulls up next to Metropolis park. The door opens and a man wearing a black tuxedo steps out. The driver's window rolls down, the driver says he'll be back in half an hour. The man is Dick Grayson, who has become the new Batman and owner of Wayne Industries. Half an hour later a crane is lifting a wooden box onto a truck. The box contains Atla-El's dead body, which is being taken to Wayne Industries. When it arrives the box is taken to a science lab. The body is put into a glass cylinder full of chemicals. Dick says he wants the room locked all night every night. After another week the body has reverted back to its original state rather than its half-rotted state. Flashback 2 years earlier... Atla-El lands on the ground after stopping a terrorist bombing in Gotham city. A limousine pulls up next to him, Dick Graysom steps out wearing a black tuxedo. "Atla-El, how would you like to live after death?" "How is that possible?" "Well, it isn't we can just bring you back to life! We just need some samples of DNA and to scan your brain so we can keep all the data on file. So if you die, then we download it into your body and bathe it in chemicals so that it reverts to it's original state." "Fine with me!" Resurrection Several scientists drain the chemicals from the cylinder and put a helmet on his head. The lead scientist presses a button which starts downloading his brain wave patterns into his head. Atla-El opens his eyes and says, "How long have I been dead?" The lead scientist answers, surprising Atla-El with the length of time. Atla-El smashes the glass and flies upwards. He smashes through every ceiling until he smashes through the roof. Life After Death and the Fortune Teller After returning from the dead, Atla-El decided he would return to the Justice League of America. He fought many villains and crime gangs/mobs. After having several nightmares where he saw a mysterious face, he decided to go to a fortune teller to see what it meant. The fortune teller just said, "A storm is coming, the darkness is escaping from the very bowels of hell. But there is something else... A cave! An underground cave with three words carved into the rocks, ZOD IS COMING." Atla-El suddenly becomes terrified, "IMPOSSIBLE!" the Death of Martha Moore A few weeks after his resurrection, a bomb went off at the edge of the city. The bomb was in the home of Martha Moore. After finding out, Atla-El went into a deep depression. He would just lie on his bed and do nothing. At nights he would go down to Earth and drink beer all night and get into fights with people in the streets. Then he stumbled upon an underground fighting arena. Also the fighters wore electric neck braces so every time they hit the opponent, the opponent would get zapped. The neck brace also temporarily takes away the wearer's powers. (If they have any.) Atla-El joined under the alias, Genesis. Rather than his hero costume he would wear the black, skintight shirt and shorts he was frozen in. Underground Fighting For months Atla-El stopped fighting crime and would do nothing but eat, drink, and fight. He became champion after two months and after three he went to the pro-league. Most people thought he was dead because he was never seen. Only the Justice League would see him and they tried convincing him to stop the underground fighting over and over again. He would reply with, "Why should I? I'm good at it, so why not?" He discovered the pro-leagues were for people from right across the universe and it was located in a sub-universe. Their was a portal at the centre of every galaxy. Atla-El fought time and time again. But after nine months he was told he was to good for the leagues Return to Power After being told he couldn't fight anymore, Atla-El decided that he was a failure. He returned to the Justice League's HQ and told them they wouldn't ever see him again. After that, he flew half way across the galaxy to a black hole he had seen several months earlier. He let it suck him in, hoping he would die. He soon awoke to find himself in a glass dome. The inside of the dome was entirely forest. Atla-El navigated his way through the forest until he came across a hatchway. He busted through it and found it was part of a game set up by an artificial intelligence to test heroes across the universe. Atla-El agreed to play the game, thinking it would be like the cage fights. He was forced to fight robot soldiers and make his way to the centre of the dome, where he would be set free. He realised that it wasn't fighting that was his destiny, it was fighting to save people. He completed the game and returned to Earth, now realizing the full extent of his power. Lois Lane made him a new, red and black costume and he returned to fighting crime. Atla-El VS Atli-El Shortly after returning to Earth, the Justice League tell Atla-El that a portal to the Phantom Zone has opened. Atla-El flies to the Australian Outback to find that the woman who helped him escape the Phantom Zone had been corrupted by the Phantom Zones wraiths and escaped through the shrinking portal. Atla-El tried to help her but she attacked him. The two fought across the Australian Outback, creating large craters in their wake. She revealed her name to be Atli-El, the second project by Jor-El after Atla-El disappeared (When in fact, his ship was sucked into a wormhole). The battle eventually came to its close when Atli-El was sucked into a crystal that had emerged from the portal. Atla-El used his Telekinetic blasts to create a cave system beneath the ground. He then buried the crystal in one of the many split-off tunnels, to stop her from terrorizing humans. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Flight-' can fly twice as fast as Superman *'X-ray vision- '''can look through objects no matter how thick *'Heat vision-''' can shoot beams of heat from his eyes *'Super speed-' can run twice as fast as Superman *'Super strength- '''can lift four times as much as Superman *'Super intelligence-''' can out-smart most scientists in the universe, including Jor-El *'Solar energy absorbtion- '''can absorb solar energy making him stronger *'Kryptonite absorbtion- can absorb kryptonite and drain its power to make himself stronger *'Invulnerability- '''skin cannot be penetrated *'Super stamina- 'can go days of constant hitting without falling unconscious *'Super hearing- 'can hear conversations more than a mile away *'Super healing- 'can heal broken bones in a matter of hours *'Sonic scream- 'can scream at a pitch which can shatter glass *'Super breath- 'can create strong winds just by blowing *'Mind reading- 'can read anybodies mind *'Microscopic vision- 'can zoom in on microscopic objeects *'Telescopic vision-''' can focus on objects reasonable distances away *'Invisibility- '''can turn invisible *'Telekinetic blasts- 'can shoot blasts of telekinetic energy from hands and chest *'Force field generating- 'can generate force fields bigger than a city *'Ice vision-''' can shoot beams of energy able to freeze anything Paraphernalia '''Equipment: None known '''Transport: '''None known '''Weapons: '''None known Affiliates and Allies Atla-El is a member of the Justice League. He often helps Superman because of his kryptonite weakness and that Atla-El himself doesn't have this weakness. He has been asked by countless news reporters if he'll ever have a side kick. He just answers with, "I'm to powerful to have a side kick!" In the future this might change, but not for a long time! But people contradict this due to him joining the Justice League. Relationships Martha Moore Shortly after joining the Justice League, Atla-El and Superman stopped an assassination attempt by Deathstroke. After the police arrived, Atla-El was just walking out of the building when a news reporter called Martha Moore asked him some questions. The last question was how he came to join the Justice League. He answered and fell madly in love with her. So one night he surrounded the two in a force field and flew it into space. He showed her the dark side of the moon which just happens to have a hidden government base. He takes her out of the solar system at the speed of light. He shows her the creation of an entire planet. When he takes her home she kisses him. Atla-El shoots into the sky and stops just next to the NASA space station. Which freaks out all the astronauts on board. After that Atla-El would take Martha into space once a week. Category:Heroes Category:Healthy Category:Justice League members Category:Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Kyptonians